Infierno
by Nanami-Kun
Summary: Dalam perjalanan, sebuah petaka menghadang para awak Alejandro dan memaksa Antonio untuk berpikir keras. Di sisi lain, Gilbert dan Francis menemukan suatu fakta yang menakutkan: Arthur Kirkland yang juga berlayar ke Dunia Baru.
1. Nightmares

Malam jatuh ketika Alejandro bersiap untuk mengembangkan layar. Bulan dan bintang penuntun sepertinya tertutup oleh kabut tebal, sehingga menyisakan gelap gulita yang mengekang hawa dingin. Setiap hebusan napas menimbulkan uap yang terlihat dengan jelas, dan setiap denting gelas kaca yang berbenturan merupakan bunyi yang nyata.

Malam ini, sang kapten kapal beserta para awaknya sudah membulatkan tekad untuk segera berlayar ke dunia baru, benua luas yang berada di ujung barat nan jauh di sana. Terima kasih untuk Christopher Columbus yang sudah bersusah payah berlayar ke seluruh dunia untuk menemukan daratan tersebut. Jasanya tak akan pernah dilupakan para pecinta ekspedisi dan pemerkosa daratan, serta para penjarah di lautan.

Dan satu per satu manusia iblis muncul dari dasar laut untuk menghunus dan merampok, serta berpesta pora dan mengecupi tiap wanita.

**Blackbeard.**

[Terakhir kali ia melihat Blackbeard, lelaki itu sedang memenggal seorang pria yang tidak mau tunduk padanya. Butuh saat yang benar-benar tepat untuk membunuh bajak laut satu ini.]

**William Kidd.**

[Pria ini memang layak menerima hukuman gantung.]

**Calico Jack.**

[Sampai mati akan ia kejar lelaki ini.]

**Henry Morgan.**

[Tak akan pernah dia lupakan sosok satu ini. Betapa kewibawaannya selalu beriringan dengan kebengisan dan campur tangan iblisnya. Dialah raja bajak laut. Dialah ayah para perompak. Tak akan pernah ia mati.]

.

* * *

**Infierno**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Infierno © Nanami-Kun**

**I don't own the characters, i just own the idea and the plot of the story.**

.

**Warning**: Rate M, bahasa yang kasar, OOC, OC, sejarah yang bakal saya belak-belokkan, yaoi/ yuri mungkin bakal lewat, hal-hal yang complicated, dan mungkin pindah-pindah setting.

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa Infierno yang dulu saya hapus kini kembali muncul. Satu jawaban saya, saya _remake_ fic satu ini supaya menjadi lebih baik, dan dapat lebih memuaskan para pembaca.

.

* * *

**Nightmares**

.

.

Kedua matanya mengerjap-erjap ketika merasakan cahaya dari lilin mulai menyakitkan mata. Meski tak menimbulkan kepulan asap yang bikin sesak napas, namun cahaya yang terang itu terasa memedihkan kedua intan hijaunya, nyaris menyamai ketika tangannya terkena lilin cair yang mengalir ke bawah dan segera mengeras.

Tahun 1701, hanya beberapa hari setelah eksekusi mati yang dilakukan pada William Kidd, Antonio memutuskan untuk segera berlayar mengejar kekayaan di dunia baru. Bukannya ia jenuh pada kegiatan perompak saat ini— bagaimana ia bisa jenuh? Banyak sekali musuh hebat yang dapat ia tantang dan ia jarah hartanya—, tapi ia memilih untuk mencoba menjelajahi dunia yang ia tak ketahui sama sekali.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo bukanlah seorang _privateer_. Ia murni bajak laut. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang iblis yang selalu meringkuk di bawah bendera Joly Roger dan tak mau tunduk pada segala jenis hukum dan pemerintahan yang dijalankan oleh semua negara. Ia hanya mau tunduk pada hukum bajak laut. Darah perompak telah mengalir turun temurun di keluarganya sejak abad ketiga belas. Itulah mengapa ia bisa memiliki banyak relasi dengan orang-orang yang sekaum dengannya, baik yang sudah berhenti atau terus melanjutkan kegiatan menjarahnya.

Ia menjadi buronan di mana-mana. Dan begitu namanya meluncur dari mulut seseorang, semua yang memasang kuping akan mengernyitkan mata dan segera menutup pintu kayu dengan kencang.

Yang ada hanya ketakutan, baik di permukaan maupun yang masih terpendam dalam bongkahan emas bernama harga diri.

Alejandro, _galleon_ milik Antonio yang merupakan hadiah spesial dari Henry Morgan untuk ulang tahun ketiga belasnya, selalu mengiringi setiap perjalanan Antonio dalam mengarungi lautan sejak ia berusia tujuh belas tahun, saat di mana ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak leluhurnya.

Tak pernah ia sangka, pertemuan ketiganya itu juga merupakan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Henry Morgan. Beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahun ketiga belas Antonio, terdengar kabar jika sang raja meninggal dengan tenang di Jamaika, juga pada tahun 1688.

.

**[**_Banyak orang Spanyol membenciku, karena aku telah membinasakan keluarga dan kekasihnya. Tapi kau tidak, kan, Antonio?_**]**

**[**Bocah lelaki yang baru saja menjejakkan kaki di usia tiga belas itu tak dapat membalas ucapan sang raja. Ia termangu. Tangannya memangku dagu, dan matanya menerawang menuju bongkahan berlian yang tertancap erat pada cincin emas sang pria.**]**

**[**_Meski kau murni berdarah Spanyol, kau masih mau menjalin pertemanan denganku, kan?_**]**

**[**Lagi, lidahnya serasa kelu. Ingin bicara, yang keluar hanyalah karbon dioksida. Di hadapan pria ini, ia hanya akan menjadi sebuah patung bisu.

Pria berkebangsaan Inggris Raya itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Senyum yang dapat membuat semua orang tunduk pada kuasanya.**]**

**[**_Jadilah sepertiku, Antonio. Arungi lautan ini. Jadilah bebas, dan berdirilah dengan tegak, angkat wajahmu meskipun kau sedang berada dalam perang. _

_Anggaplah bunyi bedil dan meriam sebagai musik pengantar tidur, begitu pula pedang yang nyaring berdenting di telingamu. Anggaplah mereka sebagai musik yang membuat kau dapat tidur nyenyak._**]**

[Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil, di mana pada pegangannya telah diukir sebuah nama yang asing untuk Antonio.]

**[**—**Alejandro**—**]**

**[**Anak adam itu terdiam dan segera menengadah untuk bertanya. Sebelum ia membuka mulutnya, titah sang raja sudah memasuki kedua telinga.**]**

**[**_Nama kapalmu, sebuah _galleon_ untukmu, Anakku. Modal bagimu untuk mengarungi ketujuh samudera. Berjanjilah, Antonio. Berjanji sebagai seorang pria. Dan segeralah tepati janji itu._**]**

[Suara yang menyengat, elektrik, magis, memasuki telinganya dan berdiam di dalam sekat hatinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, sebuah anggukan mantap dari sang bocah yang beranjak remaja itu merangkul titah raja. Pria itu kemudian berbalik, bahkan jubahnya memberikan sentuhan ganjil dan menunjukkan jika lelaki itu memiliki jabatan, dan sang raja mulai melangkah menjauh. Jauh lagi, hingga tak terlihat sama sekali.

Sejak hari itu, bahkan sampai akhirnya ia menutup mata, Henry Morgan tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi pada Antonio.]

.

.

Seperti terbangun dari mimpi, Antonio segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa magis satu itu, di mana setelahnya, Antonio memilih minggat dari rumahnya dan tinggal di _galleon_nya, belajar beradaptasi dengan Alejandro. Sampai saat ini ia masih bertanya-tanya, apakah hubungan keluarganya dengan sang raja bajak laut, hingga ia bisa mendapatkan Alejandro sebagai sebuah hadiah ulang tahun? Rasa-rasanya, perompak Spanyol dan bajak laut Inggris tidak menjalin hubungan yang baik. Begitu pula dengan angkatan lautnya.

"Hei," Sebuah suara mengalun di udara. Membangunkan sang kapten sepenuhnya, setelah baru saja terombang-ambing dalam masa lalunya.

"Malam, Willem. Apa ada yang menarik di lambung kapal? Apa persediaan rumnya cukup?" Beribu pertanyaan yang meluncur dengan nada dilontarkan oleh Antonio. Seperti biasa, basa-basi saja yang ia lakukan.

Willem meraba saku celananya dan merogoh sebatang rokok, melangkah mendekati lilin yang berada di meja kerja Antonio, kemudian menyulut benda itu. Asap memenuhi beberapa bagian dari ruangan tersebut, dan sesekali membuat Antonio terbatuk.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti merokok, sih?"

Bola mata Willem segera beralih menatap Antonio.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti menjadi bajak laut?" Lelaki Belanda itu balas bertanya.

"Tidak akan, kurasa."

"Kalau begitu, itu juga jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu."

Dan Willem segera melengos pergi tanpa lupa meninggalkan polusi udara di kamar sang kapten.

.

* * *

.

**[**_**Aku tidak takut mati.**_**]**

"_Bunuh bajingan itu! Bunuh! Gantung!"_

Mereka meraih kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh peluh dan segera merantainya. Kepalanya ditutupi kain serba hitam, dan mulutnya diganjal menggunakan lemak hewan. Kakinya dilumpuhkan, dan tubuhnya dibuat bersujud dengan paksa.

"_Bunuh! Gantung! Nyawanya tak lebih berarti dari nyawa lima ekor babi!"_

Lalu kepalanya dibuat menunduk, sebab sebuah tongkat kayu didaratkan dengan keras di tengkorak belakangnya. Bunyi sesuatu yang retak terdengar di telinganya. Dan cairan merah kental mengalir perlahan, menyusuri pipi dan turun ke leher. Kain hitam itu telah dirembesi oleh darah.

"_Siapkan tiang gantungnya,"_

Dan bunyi palu yang bertabrakan dengan paku juga kayu saling kejar-mengejar. Lalu datanglah bunyi yang lebih menyeramkan. Bunyi yang menandakan jika tiang gantungan sudah siap untuk mengeksekusi mati.

"_Sudah siap. Bawa tawanan ke sini."_

Kedua kakinya melangkah gontai. Bukan karena takut, melainkan karena sakit yang ia rasakan. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia berjalan tegak, dan wajahnya menengadah, meskipun yang ia saksikan hanyalah gelap. Ia naiki sebuah kursi dengan perlahan-lahan. Dapat ia rasakan atmosfer negatif di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar meraih tubuhnya. Beberapa kali ia meronta karena kehilangan udara, dan kulitnya merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Benda dingin dan keras, itu adalah besi. Besi-besi itu dibuat seakan untuk memerangkapnya. Tubuhnya sengaja dikekang. Ia merasakan rasa sakit dan pedih, lalu dirasanya ia tak dapat lagi bergerak bebas.

"_Bukalah kain penutup wajahnya."_

Terang tiba-tiba menyambar kedua mata sang tawanan. Rasanya perih. Ia menyesal, mengapa penutup wajah tadi harus ditanggalkan? Dan lalu ia melihat sosok yang sepertinya tadi mencengkeram tubuhnya, kini sedang membawa sebuah tangkup kepala— yang terlihat seperti sebuah perangkap besi.

Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres. Sebelum dapat menyangkal, kepalanya ditarik dan dipegangi dengan kuat, dan besi-besi itu mulai memerangkap wajahnya juga. Lagi, ia meronta, mencari sedikit rasa nyaman, namun hanya pukulan telak di kaki yang ia dapatkan.

Kepalanya dimasukkan ke dalam tali temali yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi eksekutor.

Napasnya memburu.

"Any last words?"

Ia menunduk dan menatap kedua kakinya. Bayangan hari-hari yang ia lalui di lautan bermain-main di pikirannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan, ia tak dapat mengurutkan dan mengingat satu persatu.

Kini yang ada hanyi sakit, dan sakit lagi. Ia sedang menyeberang ke jempatan kematian.

Lalu kepalanya menengadah dan menatap semua manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

**[****My Lord, it is a very hard sentence. For my part, I am the innocentest person of them all, only I have been sworn against by perjured persons.(1)]**

Dan setelahnya, ia membuat seluruh mulut terkunci.

Semua diam, bahkan burung yang tadi bercuap-cuap enggan membuka paruh.

Dan seperti yang sudah ia duga, pijakannya ditarik, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Hanya seutas tali yang dapat menahan tubuhnya. Dan tali itu pulalah yang menyebabkan kematiannya.

Tubuh sang tawanan menggelepar berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya kegaduhan yang ia timbulkan makin lemah, lemah, dan tidak ada lagi. Tubuhnya diam, dan lidahnya menjulur keluar.

William Kidd sudah mati.

.

.

"_Mierda!_**(2)**" Antonio terbangun dengan peluh memenuhi keningnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Wajah Kidd yang sudah mati terus membayangi malamnya. Apakah karena Antonio ikut menyaksikan eksekusi matinya? Atau karena mereka saling bermusuhan?

Memang, kedua orang itu sama-sama membayangi Antonio, meskipun dalam konteks yang berbeda. Keduanya menimbulkan perasaan tersendiri pada lelaki Spanyol itu, dan meskipun keduanya telah mati, mereka seakan tak mau berhenti menghantui.

"Kapten, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara merdu Bella membuat Antonio merasa lebih baik.

"Ya. Masuklah, Bella."

Wanita berambut pirang dengan bandana berwarna hijau menghiasi rambutnya itu segera melangkah masuk. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah nampan yang membawakan secangkir teh dan sarapan.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, Tonio?" Wanita itu bertanya. Jemarinya menata meja kerja Antonio.

"Sepertinya," Sang kapten mendesah dan mengusap peluh di dahinya. Ia segera berbalik dan menatap sang navigator, meraih tangan Bella dan memeganginya dengan erat.

"Apa kau butuh pelukan?"

Keduanya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku butuh."

.

"Kondisinya memburuk, huh?" Willem menghisap rokoknya dan mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada pintu dapur.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini dia sering bermimpi buruk." Sang adik menimpali dengan santai, sedangkan tangannya masih sibuk mencuci perkakas masak. Rupanya masih ada noda yang belum mau hilang juga.

Noda di lehernya.

Willem menatap Bella dengan tajam, kemudian segera membuang muka. Asap rokok kembali membumbung di udara, dan angin segera membubarkannya.

"Kali ini, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Bella segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik. "Maksudmu?"

Lelaki Belanda itu segera menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya sendiri, membuat Bella tanpa sadar meraba lehernya, dan menemukan bekas merah yang nampak. Seketika itu juga kedua pipinya memerah.

"Hanya ini." Bella memalingkan wajahnya yang merah dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi. Aku mau sendiri," Ia melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa melirik Willem barang sekalipun.

"Wanita," Sang kakak segera beranjak pergi, enggan menggoda Bella lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

_Chapter 1: end_

* * *

_******-Pieces of Eight-**_

******My Lord, it is a very hard sentence. For my part, I am the innocentest person of them all, only I have been sworn against by perjured persons.**(1): Perkataan William Kidd sebelum digantung.

**Mierda! (2):** Sh*t!

**Galleon:** Jenis kapal.

* * *

Hai :) Maaf ya, Infierno yang dulu itu saya hapus. Heheh, soalnya mau saya remake. Semoga yang ini lebih memuaskan. Oke, ijinkanlah saya memperkenalkan nama-nama pirates yang muncul di sini!

**Blackbeard & Calico Jack:** Bakal keluar di chapter entah keberapa ;) Tungguin aja ok? #taboked

**Henry Morgan:** Bajak laut yang dulunya merupakan _privateer_. Privateer sendiri adalah bajak laut yang memiliki ijin untuk melakukan pembajakan. Dia disebut-sebut sebagai raja bajak laut. Kenapa dia dibenci di Spanyol? Well, karena dia menyerang koloni Spanyol dan melakukan pembantaian orang-orang Spanyol. Dia juga sudah pernah masuk ke Royal Navy, jadi admiral. Berkebangsaan Inggris. Untuk penjelasan lain, tungguin di chapter berikutnya ya~

**William Kidd:** Bajak laut. Kriminal, dan ya, begitulah cara dia mati. Sebenernya saya juga kurang tahu seperti apa dia sebelum mati, tapi pokoknya dia dinyatakan berasalah.

Mereka berdua (tentu saja) gak punya relasi dengan Antonio. Semua yang saya tulis (galleonlah, bencilah, temanlah) itu fiksi.

Kenapa saya mulai lanjutin fic ini lagi? KARENA AKU SUKA WAKTU RISETNYA DEMI APA. Ukh, maaf kalau chapter 1 masih belum jelas, ya? Saya bakal berusaha supaya fic ini lebih teratur dan nggak seburu-buru versi lamanya. Lalu, ya saya tau Infierno sang satu ini bener-bener beda dengan yang sebelumnya. Openingnya beda hehehe.

Semoga hasil remake ini bisa lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya! Kritik/ saran, silakan tuliskan di kotak review! Buat yang log in/ enggak, pasti bakal saya balas OwO


	2. The Rumors

.

Kedua alis Antonio bertautan, dan peluh membanjir di wajah tampannya. Hembusan napasnya terdengar pasrah dan tak berirama sama sekali. Lelaki Spanyol itu terduduk di atas gentong persediaan air di lambung kapal, merenungkan mimpi-mimpinya yang akhir-akhir ini cukup menakutkan. Dimulai dari mimpinya jika Alejandro terbakar, lalu melompat pada kemarahan sang dewi lautan, Calypso, yang tiba-tiba membuat lambung _galleon_nya pecah dan semuanya hancur berantakan. Namun, satu yang paling diingat Antonio, karena itu adalah mimpi paling mengerikan yang pernah muncul di malamnya.

Eksekusi mati William Kidd.

Antonio akui, sebenarnya dia cukup senang mendengar salah satu bajak laut antagonis itu mati, dan ikut merayakan kematiannya dengan suka cita. Namun, wajah William yang selalu menyambanginya setiap Antonio tertidur cukup membuat lelaki berambut cokelat tua itu lelah dan penat, dan tanpa sadar, ia mulai termakan ketakutan yang berlebihan.

Sesekali ia menatap kompas yang setia berada dalam genggaman tangannya, menunjuk ke arah barat. Antonio tahu, ia semakin dekat dengan tanah harapan. Dunia baru, menjauh dari musuh-musuh lamanya untuk sementara. Terutama pria Inggris beralis tebal dengan rambut pirangnya yang kadang menyilaukan.

Siapa lagi? Antonio tersenyum keji.

Kirkland satu itu.

Arthur Kirkland.

.

* * *

**Infierno**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Infierno © Nanami-Kun**

**I don't own the characters, i just own the idea and the plot of the story.**

.

**Warning**: Rate M, bahasa yang kasar, OOC, OCs, sejarah yang bakal saya belak-belokkan demi keselarasan cerita, yaoi/ yuri mungkin bakal lewat, hal-hal yang complicated, dan mungkin pindah-pindah setting.

.

* * *

**The Rumors**

.

.

Pagi datang, dan seperti biasa, para kru Alejandro sedang melakukan tugas masing-masing. Mulai dari Doroteo yang sedang sibuk membersihkan mulut meriam hingga mengkilap (dan terlihat sangat bangga karenanya), Diego dan beberapa awak lain yang membersihkan lantai geladak dengan kain kusam sambil melontarkan sumpah serapah menggunakan bahasa Portugis yang (paling tidak) cukup dimengerti Antonio, seorang remaja bernama Tito yang sedang memeriksa simpul mati tali tambang yang mengikat tiang utama Alejandro, serta banyak kegiatan lain yang sudah biasa ditemui jika sedang melakukan pelayaran.

Antonio melangkah menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, lalu menuju tangga paling atas dan berhenti untuk duduk sejenak. Matanya yang berwarna hijau cemerlang menatap para anak buahnya dengan senang, dan tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Lelaki itu bangkit dan berbalik, lalu berjalan terseok-seok menuju kamarnya.

Seakan tersadar jika ia memiliki tanggung jawab, tangan Antonio segera merogoh saku celana dan membentangkan sebuah peta pada abad itu di atas meja kerja. Antonio menatap peta yang sudah kusam dan lecek itu dengan seksama. Mulai dari garis pantainya, lalu lautan biru yang semakin lama nampak makin gelap― menandakan jika lautnya semakin dalam― di tengah-tengah.

Antonio sadar sepenuhnya, dunia baru yang ia tuju **tidak** benar-benar baru. Dan kini, ia putuskan dengan ringan hati di mana mereka akan melempar jangkar.

.

* * *

**.Infierno.**

* * *

"Kau yakin jika kita akan mendarat di Hispaniola?" Suara canggung Lopez menyeruak ketika mendengar tujuan sang kapten. Sang juru kemudi kapal itu menyangga tubuhnya pada pagar _galleon_ sambil menatap peta yang Antonio sodorkan.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Sang kapten balas bertanya sambil ikut menatap peta kusam yang dipegang juru kemudi _galleon_nya. Lopez menggaruk batang hidungnya yang sebenarnya tak gatal dan menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Bukan bermaksud lancang, Antonio, tapi… Hispaniola dikuasai oleh angkatan laut Spanyol, dan di sisi lain pulau, yaitu St. Domingue, dikuasai oleh pihak Perancis. Kau tak akan suka bertempur melawan mereka. Plus, prajurit-prajurit itu pasti tidak memiliki barang berharga." Lopez menerangkan dengan berhati-hati, sedangkan jemari dengan kuku tumpulnya menari-nari di atas peta, menunjukkan tempat yang menjadi tujuan dan apa saja yang akan ditemui selama perjalanan.

"Dan uhm, jika kau ingin tahu, Antonio… kita pasti akan terkepung oleh beberapa pasukan _Royal Navy_ yang berjaga di perbatasan, mengingat jika kita harus melewati beberapa daerah kolonial Inggris. Hispaniola bukanlah lokasi strategis untuk mendarat. Kalau aku boleh menyarankan, sebaiknya kita turun di Kepulauan Bahamas saja."

Lalu Lopez menjelaskan dengan lebih rinci lagi, lebih mendetail, lebih panjang dari apa yang Antonio harapkan darinya. Sang kapten menimpali dengan beberapa anggukan ketika Lopez sesekali menatapnya, seakan memohon respon dari Antonio. Dan akhirnya, waktu yang Antonio tunggu-tunggu telah tiba: Lopez akhirnya menyelesaikan penjelasan panjang lebarnya.

"Jadi, kita tarik kesimpulan," Antonio berujar dengan senyum secerah matahari nampak di wajahnya, dan tangannya memijat kening samping, "kita akan melempar jangkar di Kepulauan Bahamas?"

"Itu adalah ide terbaik yang dapat kuberi, Antonio," ujar Lopez sembari mengulurkan peta milik Antonio, yang segera saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh sang kapten.

"Yah, itu yang terbaik, kan?"

Lopez mengangguk sambil tersenyum puas, matanya seakan berteriak: _sudah kupastikan hal itu!_ dan tangannya memilin rambut pada janggutnya yang sudah nyaris memutih seluruhnya― menandakan jika ia senang dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh kaptennya.

"Arahkan pada Kepulauan Bahama, Kapten?"

Antonio tertawa renyah.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?"

.

* * *

**.Infierno.**

* * *

Sebuah _frigate_ terlihat gagah dengan tampilannya yang didominasi warna gelap yang begitu jauh berbeda dengan sinar mentari di langit dan lautan biru hijau yang bening. Kapal itu terlihat begitu mencolok, begitu pula dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Banyak orang yang berada di atas geladak kapal itu dengan tangan penuh dengan karung dan gentong, serta beberapa barang bawaan lain, seakan baru saja terjadi pemecatan besar-besaran.

Pada ujung layar utama _frigate_ tersebut berkibar dengan megah sebuah bendera hitam dengan tengkorak dan dua pedang yang menyilang. Satu-satunya yang membuat bendera itu terlihat aneh adalah sebuah bulatan kecil yang memiliki paruh di atas kepala sang tengkorak. Yang pasti, itu adalah bendera _Jolly Roger_. Bendera milik para perompak._ Frigate_ itu, tak salah lagi, merupakan kapal bajak laut. Dan apapun yang sedang para perompak itu lakukan, secepat atau selambat mungkin, pasti akan berujung pada kedatangan tamu tak diundang; angkatan laut, atau siapapun yang tunduk pada hukum yang ditegakkan negara.

"Baiklah teman-teman, lebih baik kalian mengantre dan tidak saling berdesakan!" Suara seorang pria (yang terbilang cukup anggun dengan aksennya yang unik, karena terdapat sengau) melengking di udara, yang sayangnya tak dapat membuat kerumunan orang itu bungkam.

"Ya, ya. Kau, Pak, terlalu tua untuk mengikuti pelayaran ini," Lelaki berambut pirang itu menunjuk pria di depannya dengan senyum dipaksakan, sebelum akhirnya memutar badan dan melambaikan tangan pada kerumunan wanita, "hei, gadis manis! Lihatlah kemari, sayangku!"

Suasana gaduh itu tidak mau berhenti juga, dan Francis Bonnefoy― pria dengan suara melengking dan rambut pirang yang dikucir kuda di bawah yang (rupanya) baru saja memberikan isyarat cium pada gadis belia di bawah tiang kapal― terlihat cukup kewalahan menghadapi banyaknya orang di atas _frigate_.

"Nah, Arnaud, bisakah kau menggantikanku sejenak di sini? Sepertinya aku membutuhkan segelas penuh rum," Francis berujar pada pemuda berusia belasan di sampingnya sambil mengusap peluh. Arnaud segera mengangguk dan dengan senang hati berpindah tempat.

Dari jauh, anak lelaki itu berteriak nyaring, "Pergilah ke Ambrose! Kapten sedang beristirahat di sana!"

Francis segera mengangguk senang dan melambaikan tangan pada Arnaud, tak menyadari jika bocah itu sedang kewalahan menghadapi kawanan orang.

.

* * *

**.Infierno.**

* * *

Ambrose merupakan bar paling besar bagi para bajak laut untuk berkumpul dan memetik buah kehidupan yang ranum. Tempat itu menyediakan berbagai macam jenis rum, mulai dari rum kacangan hingga yang bernilai setingkat dengan emas murni. Selain menyediakan rum, Ambrose juga menyediakan banyak wanita yang siap membuat mabuk kepayang, dan tak ketinggalan, makanan dan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk perjalanan.

Francis menjejakkan kaki ke dalam bar, dan menemukan rasa rindu pada tempat itu. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun pelayaran, tak ada yang berubah dari Ambrose. Wanginya― perpaduan antara rokok, rum, prafum wanita, dan laut― tidak lagi semenyengat saat ia pertama kali datang. Tempat itu sama menyenangkannya dengan saat Francis terakhir kali mampir.

"_Bonjour,_ Francis." Seorang pria tambun dengan rambut palsu berwarna perak menyambangi Francis dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajah.

"Augustin," Yang disapa segera memeluk sahabat lamanya dan tertawa-tawa, "aku merindukanmu, kawan." Francis melanjutkan sambil menepuk pundak pria paruh baya di sampingnya berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana dengan Burkhard?" Augustin bertanya sambil menyodorkan segelas penuh rum kepada Francis, seakan dapat membaca pikiran lelaki itu. Francis meraih _white rum_ itu dengan senang hati dan menenggaknya perlahan, sambil beberapa kali mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Gilbert merusak gagang kemudinya saat kami terjebak dalam badai," ujar sang lelaki berambut pirang sambil tertawa-tawa mengingat kejadian yang telah terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Augustin mendengarkan dengan wajah terkaget-kaget, lalu meledak menjadi tawa ketika membayangkan kapten berkebangsaan Prusia itu memutar kemudinya dengan sangat keras.

"Ah, padahal Burkhard adalah salah satu _frigate_ tertangguh yang pernah kutemui," ujar Augustin, tangannya memelintir rambut palsu yang ia kenakan. "Semoga dapat segera diperbaiki, Francis,"

"Omong-omong…" Francis menengok dan menatap sang lelaki berusia setengah abad di sampingnya dengan serius, "_ou'est-ce qu'il se passé?_**[1]**" tanyanya dengan menggunakan bahasa ibu mereka berdua, berhati-hati karena takut jika ada yang mendengar.

"Di mana? Di sini?" Augustin balas bertanya, dan Francis mengiyakan dengan anggukan mantap.

"Yah, Francis, kau tahu…" Suara yang keluar dari mulut Augustin terdengar resah, "beberapa kali terjadi kerusuhan di sini, terutama ketika tiga orang angkatan laut Spanyol yang mabuk masuk ke sini dan menembak beberapa pelangganku,"

"Ya, aku sudah dengar hal itu," Francis menimpali sambil melirik ke kanan kiri dengan perlahan, memastikan suasana masih sekondusif tadi, "lalu? Maksudku, mengenai Kirkland itu…"

Wajah Augustin seketika menjadi pucat. Mulutnya bergetar dengan hebat dan giginya tak mau berhenti bergemeletuk. Kedua bola mata birunya membelalak lebar, keringat meluncur dari dahi hingga ujung jemarinya, dan napasnya menjadi tak teratur.

"Ya, ya," Augustin berujar sambil menenggak _dark rum_nya, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, lalu menghempaskan pantatnya pada kursi kayu. "Jelas saja aku masih ingat,"

Salah satu alis Francis naik. Ia mulai tertarik dengan percakapan satu ini.

"Jadi semua rumor tentangnya itu benar?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia mendapatkan jawabannya hanya dengan melihat respon fisik Augustin yang menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Pupil Francis melebar dan ia sadar jika ia telah memancing Augustin dalam percakapan yang bisa dibilang sangat rahasia, yang apabila bocor dapat membahayakan banyak pihak.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" Francis menepuk pundak lelaki tua di sampingnya dengan was-was.

"Berjanjilah tak memberitahukan pada siapapun, Bonnefoy. Aku sangat membutuhkan janjimu itu untuk memastikan jika berita ini tidak bocor ke tangan yang salah,"

"Aku berjanji," kata Francis. "Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Augustin menengadah dan menemukan jika tak ada jalan lain selain menceritakan semua rentetan kejadian yang terjadi malam itu. Mulailah ia bercerita sebagaimana adanya dengan wajah yang tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutan yang sangat besar.

"Saat itu sudah larut malam dan aku hendak mematikan lilin," Augustin bercerita dan matanya melirik lilin di meja. "Kupikir tak akan ada pembeli yang datang. Apalagi malam itu sedang terjadi badai,"

Francis menatap lekat-lekat Augustin. "Lalu aku keluar dan di pelabuhan aku melihat…" Lelaki tua itu menarik napas sambil menyeka peluh di dahinya, "_Man of war_. Sungguh megah. Kapal itu benar-benar besar dan terlihat gagah, terutama saat terkena hempasan ombak. Seakan kapal itu tak akan goyah barang sedetikpun,"

"Dan, dan, kau tahu apa? Di bagian paling depan kapal, terdapat patung kayu yang sangat besar, mungkin lebih dari dua meter. Patung itu terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang membawa sebuket bunga,"

"Lady in Black?" tanya Francis dengan hati-hati. Augustin seketika mendongkak dan menatap Francis dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh ketakutan.

"Oh, sial, Francis!" Tangis sang lelaki tua pecah karena ketakutan yang melahap habis dirinya. Sama sekali tak ada yang menggubris tangisan sang pemilik bar Ambrose karena sibuk pada kesenangan masing-masing.

"Tenang, Augustin," Yang lebih muda menghibur sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya pada punggung yang lebih tua. "Tidak akan ada masalah serius," Francis berujar dengan pasti, meski dalam hatinya timbul keraguan besar.

"Tidak akan ada masalah serius? Lalu bagaimana dengan permusuhannya dengan Blackbeard yang nyaris membuat dunia ini kiamat?" pekik Augustin sambil mengusap kedua matanya dengan sapu tangan putih berenda rumit. "Lelaki itu adalah kutukan dari laut. Keberadaannya merupakan gangguan dan dia layak dimusnahkan!"

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau lihat?" tanya Francis yang akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Augustin. "Kau melihat awaknya? Apakah mereka masuk ke dalam bar?"

"Tidak," Augustin menggelengkan kepala dengan mantap. "Aku sama sekali tidak melihat anak buah Kirkland turun dari kapal, barang satu detikpun. Yang kulihat hanyalah kapalnya yang tertambat di dermaga, dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka segera menarik jangkar dan pergi berlayar,"

"Ke mana?" tanya Francis lagi, dan matanya enggan berhenti memandangi keadaan sekitar.

"Andai aku tahu. Hanya beberapa detik setelah berlayar, kapal itu tak terlihat lagi karena tertutup oleh badai,"

"Dasar sinting," ujar awak yang paling dipercaya oleh kapten kapal Burkhard itu. "Berlayar dalam badai? Ide yang bagus kalau kau mau mati di laut."

"Ah, entahlah, Francis. Arthur tak dapat ditebak sama sekali. Terkadang, bahkan dalam keadaan sedarurat apapun ia tetap dapat lolos. Buktinya adalah saat ia lolos dari amukan Blackbeard yang sedang membabi buta di New Providence. Kudengar Arthur mendapat luka cukup parah akibat enam pistol berbahaya milik Blackbeard, tapi dia tetap selamat."

"Ya," Francis mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar. "Sejak saat itu Lady in Black tak pernah terlihat lagi di perairan yang sering dilewati sebagai jalur perompakan atau perdagangan. Bahkan selama tiga tahun ini aku tak mendengar kabar apa pun."

"Ah, Francis. Kini dia kembali. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Augustin bertanya dengan wajah sendu setelah air matanya habis karena sejak tadi sudah dikuras. "Ia diburu oleh angkatan laut dan perompak lain, jadi… apa tidak mungkin jika kalian beraliansi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Francis menyemprotkan _white rum_nya keluar dari mulut. Kemudian ia tertawa-tawa hingga sakit perut, sedangkan Augustin di sampingnya terlihat sungguh resah dan ketakutan.

"Beraliansi dengan angkatan laut? Itu adalah tindakan terendah yang pernah seseorang katakana padaku," ujar Francis di sela tawanya. "Tidak mungkin. Ide itu pasti ditolak oleh banyak pihak. Lagipula, angkatan laut berisi orang-orang berlidah licin dengan janji-janji mematikannya."

Kedua bola mata tua milik sang pemilik bar segera mengerjap-erjap begitu ia menyadari ide bodohnya. "Kau benar. Lebih baik selesaikan sendiri saja, kan?" Francis menimpalinya dengan anggukan yang sungguh mantap.

"Lagipula, musuh terbesar Arthur saat ini adalah Antonio,"

"Oh!" Augustin memekik dan menunjukkan perubahan drastis di wajahnya. "Pria Spanyol itu? Dia memang hebat! Aku memang baru melihatnya sekali, saat kalian bertemu tiga tahun lalu di sini, bukan?" Yang ditanya tertawa dan memberikan anggukan kecil. "Ya, ya. Pria berambut cokelat yang diikat pita merah itu, oh, aku ingat dia. Kudengar dia memiliki relasi dengan Henry Morgan?"

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Francis yang rumnya telah hilang tiga perempat.

"Pria hebat. Terakhir kali kudengar, dia sedang menyiapkan pelayaran menuju dunia baru. Benarkah itu?" tanya Augustin seraya meraih gelas rum Francis dan meminta pelayan wanitanya untuk segera mengisi penuh gelas itu kembali― membuat Francis terkekeh dan bersyukur karena bisa mengenal salah satu penyedia rum terbaik di dunia.

"Ya. Mungkin kita tak dapat bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat,"

"Kau benar." Sang lelaki tua menyodorkan segelas _white rum _lagi pada Francis. "Omong-omong, jika kau ingin bertemu dengan Gilbert, dia ada di tempat penyimpanan rum."

Francis segera tersenyum dan meraih gelas rumnya. "Baiklah, senang berbicara denganmu, Augustin."

"Aku juga senang berbicara lagi denganmu. Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun mengenai percakapan kita tadi,"

"Baiklah,"

"Dan, oh, katakan pada Gilbert, ia harus membayar rum yang kau minum!" Lalu lelaki tua itu tertawa dan berbalik menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Mendengar perkataan terakhir Augustin membuat sebagian hati Francis ikut bersimpati pada sahabatnya karena akan segera kehilangan banyak uang, mengingat _white rum_ yang ia tenggak rupanya cukup mahal. Sebagian lagi? Tentu saja mentertawakan dan merasa penasaran dengan reaksi Gilbert begitu mengetahui mengenai kemalangan yang akan segera menimpanya.

.

.

.

_Chapter 2: end_

* * *

_**-Pieces of Eight-**_

**[1]**_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passé?_** (French): **Apa yang terjadi?

**Frigate, galleon, man of war:** Ketiga-tiganya itu jenis kapal. Serius, saya susah jelasinnya ueheheh. Silakan dicek di google untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut dan body kapalnya :3

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, saya belum cerita soal nama-nama kapalnya, ya? :3 Kalau pada pengen tahu artinya, silakan dibaca, ok?

**Burkhard:** Nama frigate milik Gilbert, artinya berani dan kuat.

**Alejandro :** Nama galleon milik Antonio, artinya penjaga umat manusia.

**Lady in Black: **Oke, kalian pasti tahu sendiri, kan?

Fuah, chapter 2 udah diapdet eheheh~ Akhirnya saya bisa ngelanjutin ini, meski baru satu chapter. Saya risetnya ke mana-mana lho, mulai dari mengcopy-paste jenis-jenis kapal, jenis-jenis rum, nama-nama bajak laut yang terkenal, lalu lokasi yang sering disambangi oleh para perompak saat Golden Age of Piracy. Cerita awalnya berubah total dengan Infierno sebelumnya, tapi dari tengah hingga akhir bakalan sama. Seperti pada warning, bakal ada banyak nama asing (bukan karakter APH) yang keluar. Ya, harus dilakukan sih, mengingat keterbatasan jumlah karakter dalam APH #nangis. Meski saya riset berkali-kali, belum tentu semua hal di dalam fic ini mutlak kebenarannya, lho ya. Lagian kan ada beberapa bagian yang saya uhuk**buat**uhuk**jadi**uhuk**lebih**uhuk**nistadarikenyataannya**uhuk. Mungkin ada yang bingung sama chapter 1, ya? Ijinkan saya minta maaf, ok? Biar saya jelasin secara pendek: Antonio sering mimpi buruk tentang kematian William Kidd. Potongan percakapannya dengan Henry Morgan itu semacam flashback. Ada yang mau bantu saya ngeriset? #dihajar. Dan, em, yah, mungkin setelah chapter 2 ini, fic Infierno bakal berhenti apdet mengingat authornya sibuk dengan ujian sekolah dan tugas-tugas yang entah kenapa nggak berkurang sama sekali, malah nambah. Nyak, bantu anakmu ini~

Oke, kalau ada saran dan kritik buat fic ini silakan dilontarkan dalam kolom 'review'. Misalkan ada yang salah di fic ini, silakan dikatakan, ok? Mau secara pribadi (PM) atau secara buka-bukaan (review), yang manapun boleh. Buat yang mau tanya lebih lanjut, monggo~ Buat yang mau ngeflame, saya oke-oke aja, asalkan flamenya bermutu.

Wah, A/N ini sungguh panjang :3 #dihajar. Oke, selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya (yang enggak tahu mau dipublish kapan)!


	3. The Black Eyed Sea

"Ada badai besar menghadang di depan kita!"

Antonio segera menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Kira-kira berapa lama ia harus menempuh jarak ke sini?"

"_Well,_" Bella menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Sepertinya ia sudah sampai,"

* * *

**Infierno**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Infierno © Nanami-Kun**

**I don't own the characters, I just own the idea and the plot of the story.**

.

**Warning**: Rate M, bahasa yang kasar, OOC, OCs, sejarah yang bakal saya belak-belokkan demi keselarasan cerita, yaoi/ yuri mungkin bakal lewat, hal-hal yang complicated, dan mungkin pindah-pindah setting.

.

* * *

**The Black Eyed Sea**

**.**

**.**

Ya, hari itu, bulan September, tepatnya tanggal dua September tahun 1701, Alejandro sedang mengawali perjalanan menuju Kepulauan Bahama. Sayangnya, sebuah badai berhasil menahan mereka dan membuat banyak orang frustasi.

Lopez hanya menunjukkan cengiran pasrah yang bercampur dengan sedikit keusilan. Segera mata sang pemegang kemudi mengerling pada sang kapten. Antonio menyumpahi Lopez, mau tak mau harus mengarungi lautan ganas berbadai. Lopez kembali berbalik pada Bella yang sudah bersungut-sungut sejak tadi. Mulutnya mengkomat-kamitkan kata 'maaf' tanpa suara.

"Berkonsentrasilah pada badai di depan," ujar Willem sambil menepuk punggung Antonio dengan lembut, "kau tahu seberapa gawatnya badai di daerah sini, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Antonio menjawab tanpa menatap Willem karena matanya tertuju pada langit yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh awan hitam, dan tekanan anginnya sungguh menakutkan, begitu juga dengan sambaran petir yang sedari tadi muncul, seakan saling salak menyalak mengenai siapa yang paling hebat saat menyambar lautan.

"Badai ini benar-benar gila,"

Willem mengangguk, "Semua tahu itu. Ini akan menjadi salah satu badai terbesar di lautan,"

"Bella bilang begitu?" Antonio berbalik dan menatap Willem dalam-dalam. Yang ditatap kembali mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, badai ini pasti gawat."

Tepat setelah Antonio kembali menundukkan kepala, sebuah kilat menyambar salah satu tiang belakang kapal dengan suara yang sungguh menggelegar. Seluruh perhatian beralih, dan semua mata segera fokus pada kayu yang terbakar hebat.

"Ini _benar-benar_ gawat," bisik Willem pada dirinya sendiri dengan mata tidak percaya. Antonio menyuruhnya naik dan memantau keadaan. Segera Willem meraih tali terdekat dan memanjat perlahan-lahan dengan sungguh hati-hati, sedangkan di bawah, Antonio memerintahkan para awak supaya mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Willem mencapai puncak tiang utama dengan telapak tangan yang lecet akibat bergesekan dengan tali tambang. Kini ia bisa mengamati semuanya dengan lebih jelas dan membuatnya benar-benar sadar atas mimpi buruk yang akan segera mereka hadapi.

"Apa-apaan itu…"Bahkan sang wakil kapten tak mempercayai pengelihatannya.

Hanya lima ratus meter dari Alejandro, sebuah pusaran air raksasa berdiameter sekitar dua puluh meter menyedot semua benda yang berada dalam wilayahnya. Berton-ton air membentuk pusaran dan mengikuti iramanya, dan warna biru bertubrukan dengan hitam seiring kedalaman pusaran itu. Bahkan Alejandro sudah mencapai bibir pusaran dan mulai bergerak miring.

"Apa yang kau lihat di atas sana?" Antonio berteriak dari bawah dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Aku tak yakin kau mau mendengarnya." jawab Willem, kini suaranya bergetar penuh ketakutan.

"Katakan,"

Willem segera menunduk dan bertemu dengan mata sang kapten secara langsung.

"Kematian."

* * *

**.Infierno.**

* * *

"Aku punya ide," ujar Antonio dengan serius segera setelah Willem turun dari atas. Sang wakil menuntut jawaban yang harus memuaskan, yang berarti dapat menjamin nyawa para awaknya dan meminimalisir segala bentuk kerusakan.

"Kumpulkan seluruh barang di bagian belakang, penuhi lambung lapal, terutama bagian belakang. Jangan ada apa pun tersisa di depan karena dapat membuat kita melaju lebih cepat menuju pusaran itu,"

"Kau tak takut jika bagian belakang keberatan muatan sehingga lambung kapal bisa pecah? Kalau tidak, aku akan meminta para awak melakukannya."

"Ini memang beresiko," Antonio menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesah, "tapi ini harus dilakukan, kecuali jika kau punya saran bagus lain yang bisa menghindarkan kita dari apa yang kau sebut 'kematian'."

Willem menaikkan bahu dan menatap skeptis Antonio, namun ia tahu ia tak memiliki saran yang lebih baik daripada itu.

"Kalau begitu laksanakanlah,"

Semua orang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang yang berada di atas geladak kapal. Hujan deras berhasil mematikan api pada salah satu tiang, cukup membantu sebenarnya, meskipun hujan jugalah yang membuat proses pemindahan barang menjadi lebih susah. Meriam-meriam menjadi licin, begitu pula dengan drum. Genangan air berhasil membuat beberapa kru terpeleset dan melukai punggung atau tulang ekor mereka.

Awak-awak berusaha menjejalkan drum berisi air tawar ke dalam lambung kapal secepat dan secermat yang mereka bisa. Di tempat lain, meriam-meriam berhasil dipindahkan dengan susah payah, begitu juga dengan bola-bolanya. Hanya tinggal beberapa lagi yang harus dipindahkan, dan hal itu cukup membuat para awak senang.

Alejandro tetap mengikuti arus yang kencang, namun kini _galleon_ itu menjadi lebih lambat. Rencana Antonio dapat dibilang sukses, mengingat laju kapalnya menjadi lebih lambat lagi. Namun, ia tetap was-was pada setiap kemungkinan, salah satunya adalah jebolnya lambung kapal karena tak mampu menahan beban.

Air masih menyambar dari kanan dan kiri, namun kini angin tak lagi menuntun mereka ke tengah pusaran air. Pusaran yang awalnya besar itu perlahan-lahan menyusut, meskipun belum hilang sepenuhnya. Kini diameternya mungkin sekitar sepuluh meter, sedangkan jaraknya dengan Alejandro hanya sekitar dua ratus meter.

Antonio jelas-jelas sedang berjudi dengan Dewi Fortuna.

"Jangan maju lagi!" Diego berteriak dan suaranya terdengar parau. Yang lain terduduk dan terus berdoa berdasarkan kepercayaan masing-masing. Bahkan meskipun bajak laut disebut setan, mereka masih memiliki keyakinan pada Tuhannya.

Air hujan terus mengguyur dengan deras. Mental para awak diuji. Alejandro masih tetap mengikuti arus yang menjadi makin ganas. Gelar kapten yang disandang Antonio benar-benar dipertaruhkan. Kalau saja rencananya gagal, mereka tamat. Tak ada lagi bajak laut yang ditakuti dari Spanyol. Tak ada lagi Alejandro.

"Jangan takut," Antonio hendak berujar pada anak buahnya, namun terdengar seakan ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya gemetaran menggenggam Rosario yang memeluk lehernya. Semuanya bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk ketika Alejandro hanya beberapa puluh meter dari titik hitam itu.

Tanpa disangka, angin yang awalnya berlaku kejam pada mereka―mengarahkan mereka pada pusaran air itu― kini justru bertiup ke arah sebaliknya. Hujan belum mau reda, namun angin bertekanan besar mendorong mereka menjauhi pusaran hitam yang dapat melumat Alejandro menjadi bubur.

"Keajaiban," Doroteo berujar takjub, namun omongannya segera dilumat oleh teriakan sang kapten.

"Pindahkan semua yang berada di lambung kapal tadi! Taruh di posisi sebelumnya supaya tidak memberatkan angin ini!"

"_Merde!_ Kapten benar-benar plin-plan!" Salah satu kru berteriak dengan kencang, yang herannya bernada senang. Seluruh awak segera kembali bekerja, kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Semua sadar jika itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

"Jangan banyak bicara, lakukan saja!" Pria muda bertubuh mungil yang sedang mengangkut bola-bola meriam, Chicho, berteriak penuh semangat, namun akhirnya terpeleset genangan air di depannya, nyaris menjatuhkan bola-bola yang berbobot berat dalam genggamannya.

"Katakan, Willem…" Antonio tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya, "apakah ini seperti 'kematian' yang kau maksud?" Lalu ia terkekeh dan berbalik meninggalkan Willem untuk membantu awak lain mengangkut barang-barang.

"Seharusnya sudah kuhajar kau dari dulu," Sang wakil menggerutu dan berlari masuk ke lambung kapal.

Angin terus berhembus kencang. Para awak berterima kasih dan bersujud-sujud memanjatkan rasa syukur. Rupanya hujan ikut melunak. Guyuran air yang tadinya terasa setajam jarum kini menjadi lebih berasahabat, tak terasa seperti hendak menyayat kulit lagi. Alejandro berhasil menjaga jarak dengan baik dan perlahan-lahan menjauhi pusaran hingga akhirnya mencapai perairan yang lebih tenang. Mendung masih menghiasi langit, namun setidaknya sesuatu yang gila berhasil dijauhi.

Semua orang yang berada di atas kapal terkapar loyo. Napas saling memburu, terkadang diiringi batuk dan bersin, tak lupa juga sumpah serapah. Semua pakaian luar basah, bahkan ada yang tembus sampai ke dalam. Beberapa akhirnya terlelap, tak peduli dengan keadaan diri sendiri sama sekali. Meriam yang tadinya mengkilap setelah dengan susah payah dibersihkan Doroteo harus kembali basah. Sang lelaki berkepala empat itu tak lagi memusingkan meriam 'bodoh'nya.

"Mereka hebat," komentar Lopez sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Dia salah satu orang dengan pakaian 'teraman' karena sedari tadi bertugas di dapur. Tangannya tidak menyentuh gagang kemudi, alasannya mudah: biar angin yang membawa mereka. Lagipula arahnya benar.

Willem duduk bersandar pada salah satu drum dan menyulut rokok. Rasanya seperti cerutu pertama setelah bertahun-tahun ia mengikuti rehabilitasi. Kali ini, ia akhirnya benar-benar merasakan nikmatnya menghisap barang yang dapat membunuhnya perlahan. Kepulan asapnya di angkasa terlihat indah. Willem yakin seratus persen kalau ia sedang berada di surga― meski hanya untuk sementara.

Alejandro berhasil keluar dari cengkraman maut, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

* * *

**.Infierno.**

* * *

Gilbert adalah kapten tertolol yang pernah Francis kenal. Katakan Gilbert pintar jika kalian setuju kalau perekrutan awak dilakukan di PARIS. Kedua tangan sang lelaki Perancis menutupi wajahnya yang pasti terlihat menua berkali-kali lipat karena merasa gemas pada kaptennya.

"Pintar, Gil. Sungguh pintar," Kata-kata berbau sarkasme terlontar dan sampai pada kuping Gilbert, yang entah kenapa justru tersenyum cerah secerah matahari di atas sana. Ah, dan sayangnya, ini sudah malam. Jadi senyum Gilbert adalah yang paling cerah.

"Aku _memang_ pintar," Gilbert menekankan kata 'memang' dan kembali menenggak rum, "dan kuat. Oh, aku juga… _awesome_." Ia melanjutkan, kini dengan senyum sok yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, membuat wajah Francis berbuku-buku.

"Kau benar-benar… apa kau tak takut dengan aparat keamanan begitu mereka tahu jika kita sedang merekrut awak di PARIS? Maksudku, Gil, kau tahu seberapa menyebalkannya begitu kegiatan perompak berhasil diendus orang-orang sok pintar itu."

"Oh," Sang kapten membalas pendek. "Mereka memang sudah tahu."

Dan kali ini, Francis mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah Gilbert dengan brutal.

"Gil, aku akan pergi membawa Burkhard dan seluruh awaknya. Kau akan tetap di sini untuk menerima hukuman karena ketololanmu yang bisa membuat dunia ini kiamat. Jika ada pesan terakhir, mohon diucapkan sekarang atau mungkin saat detik-detik terakhir hidupmu. Yah, supaya lebih dramatis dan terdengar… heroik." ujar sang navigator dengan dahi berlipat. Kini matanya tak dapat lagi lepas dari sekelilingnya. Semuanya menjadi lebih mencurigakan. Terima kasih pada sang kapten.

"Kau belum sampai bagian terbaiknya!" kata Gilbert sambil mendengus. Mau tak mau Francis kembali mengarahkan kedua bola mata pada sosok di hadapannya.

"Pertama," Tangan kanan Gilbert mengambil sebuah kepingan emas yang terpendam di dalam kantong celananya lalu menunjukkan emas itu pada Francis. "Mereka sudah kupaksa tutup mulut."

Mata Francis berkilat. "Kau pikir hanya dengan kau sogok saja mereka dapat tutup mulut? Kau tahu sepicik apa―" Gilbert lalu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati dan menancapkannya pada meja kayu. Rumnya muncrat keluar, menyisakan setengah lainnya di dalam gelas. Mulut Francis segera terkatup. Dalam hati dia hanya merapalkan kata 'gawat' dan 'awas! Gilbert akan mengamuk!' atau 'sampai jumpa, gadis-gadis. Aku harap kalian merindukan seorang Francis Bonnefoy dan rayuan mautnya'.

"Ini," Francis menatap sang kapten takut-takut, "untuk membungkam mereka selamanya jika mereka berani membocorkan."

"Francis," Gilbert tertawa kecil dan memainkan belati yang berhasil membuat nyawa sang navigator hamper meloncat keluar, "apa kau tidak sadar? Awak lain sedang menyamar dan mengikuti para prajurit kerajaan yang bertugas! Jika ada satu saja yang terlihat berbicara dengan yang lain, prajurit itu―dapat dipastikan― bakal mati dengan mengenaskan, lalu emas yang tadi diberikan akan diambil kembali. Ya, mungkin saja bakal ada yang lain yang bisa dijarah,"

"Kau… sudah memikirkannya?" Lelaki berambut pirang diikat ekor kuda itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ditatapnya seluruh isi bar dan benar saja. Ada beberapa kawan mereka yang menggunakan pakaian prajurit atau pakaian penduduk sekitar. Kini ia sadar seberapa cerdiknya sang kapten.

"Lihat? Tentu saja sudah, kesesese!" Gilbert kembali pada kebiasaan buruknya. Setelah puas tertawa menikmati wajah bengong Francis, ia berdiri dan menggebrak meja, tak lupa memamerkan jejeran gigi putihnya dan mata merah darah yang setiap saat berkilat mengerikan.

"Perekrutan awak di Perancis sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas waktu yang mau kalian luangkan. Terima kasih karena mau bergabung dengan Burkhard."

"Kau bicara seperti penjual di pasar," ujar Francis sambil tersenyum ringan setelah berhasil mencerna 'betapa _awesome_nya seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt'.

"Ceritakan padaku sekarang mengenai Lady In Black," Gilbert membalas tanpa basa-basi. Kini mata merahnya menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan penuh waspada. Suaranya menjadi lebih tertahan dan posisi tubuhnya menegang. Semua topik yang berkaitan dengan Ladi In Black selalu berhasil mengubah suasana menyenangkan menjadi suram. Terima kasih diucapkan pada kapten kapalnya, Arthur Kirkland, yang berhasil menebarkan teror pada seisi dunia.

"Ah, ya. Benar," Navigator dari Perancis itu menenggak rum perlahan. Ia belum sempat bercerita pada Gilbert mengenai Lady In Black sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya ia mau bercerita saat mereka masih berada di Ambrose, namun Gilbert dalam keadaan mabuk berat sampai-sampai muntah berkali-kali di ruang penyimpanan rum. Beruntung Augustin tidak marah; tepatnya tidak menunjukkan kemarahannya di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Jangan berjengit takut begitu kau dengar." Francis mewanti-wanti sang kapten yang segera ditimpali dengan gerutuan kesal. Gilbert kembali menuntut.

"Garis besarnya, Lady In Black benar-benar kembali berlayar. Augustin melihatnya menepi di pelabuhan Hekate. Aku lupa sudah berapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah itu, aku menghimpun informasi. Kabar terbaru bilang jika Arthur sedang berlayar menuju dunia baru."

Gilbert terperanjat dari kursinya. "Apa?"

Francis mengangguk lesu. "Bakal berbahaya jika Antonio bertemu dengannya."

Kapten kapal Burkhard menatap tak percaya. Berkali-kali ia gelengkan kepalanya. "T-tapi, Antonio dalam keadaan belum siap untuk berperang. Maksudku, aku yakin awak Alejandro tak lebih dari setengahnya awak Lady in Black."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu," timpal Francis, "terutama karena Lady In Black adalah kapal _man-of-war _tipe pertama. Berarti kapal itu dapat membawa kurang lebih seratus meriam, maksimalnya seratus dua puluh meriam. Kapal seperti _galleon_ hanya dapat menampung tujuh puluh empat meriam. Kalau kedua kapal bertemu…"

"_Verdammt!_" Gilbert memaki. Ia menendang kursi hingga terjatuh. Tak ada yang mempedulikan kecuali anak buahnya, sisanya sibuk pada urusan masing-masing. "Kita harus menemukan Alejandro dan menyelamatkannya dari kapal monster sialan itu!"

"Tidak, Gil." Francis menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sudah terlambat. Berharap saja jika Antonio tak bertemu dengan Arthur."

Kali ini sang kapten Burkhard terdiam lama. Francis yakin jika Gilbert dipenuhi oleh amarah, entah pada diri sendiri atau pada Kirkland. Navigator itu benar-benar mengenal sosok sang kapten. Seperti apa pun Gilbert terlihat dari luar, sebenarnya ia adalah pria baik. Ia tak akan membiarkan satu orang temannya, mulai dari kapten, awak, bahkan burung kuning kecilnya, Gilbird, terluka atau bahkan mati.

"Sadar, Gil. Satu-satunya yang dapat kita lakukan adalah berharap yang terbaik. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Mata merah Gilbert terangkat, namun kini tak ada lagi nyala kebencian dan dendam. Yang ada hanyalah suatu bentuk tatapan pasrah dan lemah. Ia kembali duduk dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi paling tidak, kita juga harus berjaga-jaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

.

.

.

_Chapter 3: end_

* * *

**A/N: **Apa ada yang perlu dijelasin? #ditampar. Oke, semoga yang satu ini cukup nyambung dan cukup menegangkan ya ;w; Kalau butuh penjelasan, tell meh. Doakan bisa lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya, ok?


End file.
